The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Most aircraft, or air vehicles, typically include a number of bays that house a variety of equipment, such as avionics, batteries, diagnostic equipment, and servicing ports, among others. These bays extend into the interior of the aircraft to define a cavity, and are covered by removable doors or access panels so that the aircraft can maintain a smooth outer moldline surface for aerodynamic performance.
During operation, certain components located within these equipment bays can reach high temperatures, which can cause premature failure, and thus a means to provide cooling to these components is often provided. Typical methods may include integrated fans or cooling ducts, in addition to vents or louvers that allow airflow to enter the equipment bays during flight. Some equipment bays, however, are required to be sealed from moisture intrusion during operations, which limits certain cooling options, such as the vents or louvers. Accordingly, sealed equipment bays that include heat generating components, such as electronic components on printed circuit boards, or batteries, present a challenge in providing the requisite cooling to prevent premature equipment failure.